For the Love of Love
by PyromaniacalNightFury
Summary: Random fluffy Hiccstrid drabbles, yay!
1. Normal days

**Hi guys! Sooooo… this is my first ever fanfic… thing, for lack of a better term. This will basically be a little collection for all my random fluffy hiccstrid oneshots/drabbles. Updates will be random and completely disconnected. Soooo… without further ado, this thing! (epic music) **

**xXx**

It had been a normal day for Tuffnut. He had fought with Ruffnut, went flying on Barf and Belch, and arm wrestled Snotlout. (And lost) all in all, it had been a very good day.

Until now, that is. He had bent his double-bladed spear while sparring with Ruff, and was on his merry way to the forge to get it fixed. To his surprise, Hiccup was nowhere in sight. He checked the stables, the school, even the chiefs house. No Hiccup.

He eventually gave up and went to wait by the forge. He was just drifting off to sleep when he heard rustling noises coming from inside Hiccup's workshop. Curious, he pulled aside the curtain, and saw… Hiccup, lips firmly pressed against those of none other than Astrid Hofferson.

Tuffnut, having not expected any of this, yelped. Hiccup and Astrid immediately whirled around to face him, their faces both bright red. They both said "Uhhh…" "Um, I was just here to get this fixed," Tuffnut held up his spear. " But, uh, I'll just, er, go now. Hehe."

Hiccup and Astrid just shrugged and went right back to what they were doing, before they had been rudely interrupted.

That night, when Ruffnut came home, she saw Tuffnut sitting in the corner with his legs hugged to his chest, and a look of shock on his face.

**xXx **

**Wahahahaha. I have emotionally scarred Tuffnut. (Well, more than he already was.) **

**Anyway, first time drabbling (harhar) in the world of fanfiction. (Warning, also expect a lot of really bad puns, like the one above.) So, waddayathink, good, bad, somewhere in between? I know it was pathetically short, but hey, first time. They will probably get longer. **

**So, please review or something, maybe eat a donut, i dunno. **

**Thats all for now folks! **


	2. Karaoke, yay (p1)

**AN Hi guys, I'm baaaaaaaaack! I know I haven't posted anything in a while, because I was suffering major writers block with a side of busy with winter vacation, sooo, here I am. Since several people seemed to like my first little oneshot, I decided to do another! Yaaaayyy! I got a few follows and favorites on that last one I don't know if that's really good or just kind of pathetic. But I'm new here, I have an excuse. Maybe… **

**So, I will now stop yakking and get to the whatnot. **

**(BTW this one is a modern au, and they are 17) **

**(news casting music) **

**xXx **

Great. Just great. It was just Hiccups luck that his car would break down, in the middle of the road, no less. It wasn't that bad, there was no one else on the road and probably wouldn't be for a while. But the best part was that it had happened in a thunderstorm. So yeah, just freakin' _awesome. _

_(going back) _

Astrid was very proud of herself.

She had somehow managed to convince Hiccup to accompany her and the gang to go to karaoke night at their favorite bar, The Dragon Tavern. It used to be an old, somewhat dingy place, made of wood, and smelling of beer, but it had recently been redone and was now relatively popular. It still retained that old inn look, but the wood had been replaced, the walls were lacquered, and the floor was smooth, somewhat like a bowling alley.

A makeshift stage had been set up for karaoke night, and there were two microphones on stands. Now Hiccup may have agreed to come, but he hadn't agreed to sing, and he was relying on it. When he was in 3rd grade, his chorus teacher said he had a lovely voice and was never off key, but his whole grade had teased him about it for a solid month, and he really didn't want a repeat of that.

Immediately Snotlout, who probably wanted to prove his 'bravery,' ran up to the DJ and requested a song. He picked some obscure heavy metal song, but it turned out he forgot half the words, so he mumbled the rest and scurried back to their table, blushing.

Next went Ruff and Tuff. They had somehow procured some ridiculous facepaint, and were singing (More like shrieking) along to a Katy Perry song, while doing some of the strangest dance moves Hiccup had ever seen.

"Hey, Hiccup!" Astrid whisper-shouted.

"What!"

"Come on, do a song with me!"

"What, are you crazy!"

"Yeah probably, now come on!"

"No!"

"Yes!"

"No!"

"Yes!"

And Astrid, without waiting for a retort, simply grabbed Hiccup and dragged him towards the DJ.

"Astrid, wait!" Whined Hiccup pathetically. But Astrid, appearing not to have heard him, simply requested a song that Hiccup didn't hear and hauled him up on the stage. "I'm sorry mom." He muttered to himself.

He waited in suspense, until the microphone system audibly clicked on. A drum into came on.

Well damn.

**AN Alright, Alright. I know that was a very abrupt ending, and this will be continued in the next chapter, but I was just too lazy to finish this tonight and I felt obligated to post something sooner rather than later. Sooo, here it is. **

**Cliffy!**

**Anyway, **

**Please review, or fav, or follow, or bomb city hall, I don't know. **

**Until next time. *flies away* **


End file.
